


Happily Ever After

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster Parents, Happy Ending, Infertility, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get married!





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story Always a Bridesmaid. You can read this without reading Always a Bridesmaid but there will be some inside jokes along the way. This chapter starts where every good happily ever after begins - with a wedding!
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing! I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

It was finally here - her wedding day. Felicity stood in front of the full-length mirror looking at her beautiful ivory wedding gown. She had her hair straightened and put up in a simple chignon and wore a long veil.

 

She knew she should be nervous but the truth was she couldn’t wait to be Felicity Smoak Queen. Felicity knew some people got cold feet on their wedding but not her, she had no doubt that she was making the right decision. She could not stop smiling.

 

“There’s my beautiful girl!” Donna came up behind her in the mirror.

 

“Mom, I’m so happy I could burst.”

 

“I know sweetheart. This is all I’ve ever wanted for you. The happiness I mean, of course, I wanted marriage, but really I just wanted you to feel this.”

 

“I’m so so lucky.” All of sudden Felicity felt like she was going to puke. “Move, Mom,” she shoved her mother out of the way as she ran for the washroom.

 

“Felicity! Are you okay?”

 

Felicity got a drink of water and rinsed her mouth out. “Mom, can you bring me my backpack? It has my toothbrush and makeup”

 

“Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“I think so, I mean I felt fine and then suddenly, I wasn’t. Let’s hope that’s the only time that happens today.”

 

“Honey, you don’t think…”

 

“I don’t think?” And then Felicity realized what her mother was saying. “No, I don’t think THAT. I’m on the pill. THAT is not happening.”

 

“Okay,” her mother smiled.

 

Felicity heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

 

Sara and Thea came in, wearing their bridesmaid dresses.

 

“You both look amazing!” Felicity had told them to wear what they wanted so this was the first time she’d seen their outfits. Thea was wearing a pink sequin gown that Felicity would have loved for herself and Sara was wearing a smashing satin black number which was comprised of a boat neck flattering top and matching capris, very Emma Watsonesque.

 

“Felicity, Ollie is going to lose it when he sees you in that dress!” Sara said as she only slightly pretended to be checking her out herself.

 

Felicity was wearing a classic ivory gown with a little bit of pouf skirt that touched just below the knee, the top was satin with an embroidered mesh overlay that just covered her shoulders. If she was channelling anyone it was her favourite actor Audrey Hepburn.

 

“Hey, hands off my brother’s fiancee!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a taken woman and a new Mom.”

 

“And I’d never cheat on my husband.” Felicity declared.

 

“Wow. It’s like you’ve already gone down the aisle. No hesitance with you. We just came from the guys and Oliver was a little worried because you hadn’t texted him back.”

 

“Oh! I was distracted for a moment. Where is my phone.” She looked around the room and saw it near the mirror. She picked it up to see Oliver’s text:

 

**Oliver: Can’t wait to see you and make you Ms Smoak Queen**

**Oliver: I bet you look beautiful, you always look beautiful to me**

**Oliver: Babe, are you there?**

**Oliver: If you are nervous, just tell me**

**Oliver: We can talk about anything**

**Oliver: Felicity?**

**Oliver: I’m getting worried**

**Oliver: Sara and Thea are headed your way**

 

God, she loved this man. She felt bad that she had made him worry.

 

**Felicity: I’m here. Everything is fine**

**Felicity: Can’t wait to marry you**

**Felicity: I miss you**

**Felicity: How much longer???**

**Oliver: 10 minutes, can I call?**

**Felicity: Sure**

 

The phone buzzed in Felicity’s hand and she walked away from the others. “Hey, you.”

 

“Hey, right back at you. Are you sure you are okay?”

 

“Other than missing you, I’m pretty much okay.”

 

“Pretty much?”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything as I didn’t want to worry you but I just got sick. I’m not nervous, I swear. No, I don’t know what caused it...something I ate. Of course, my Mom thought…”

 

“Thought what?”

 

“Think for a second Oliver.”

 

“Oh! Do you think that’s possible? I thought we were covered? Not that I wouldn’t be happy but I thought we’d plan. Please tell me I’m not saying all the wrong things here??”

 

Felicity laughed. “Babe, you are saying all the right things. Don’t worry. You are right we are covered in that area and given our lifestyle, I agree it’s best to plan something as big as that.”

 

“Good. But maybe just in case, we shouldn’t drink.”

 

“What? I get why I might not but why you? I’d be the one with the issue.”

 

“I wouldn’t want you to suffer alone.”

 

“Oh Oliver, I love you.”

 

“Love you too. So much that I have to head out to the Conservatory now. See you there.”

 

“I’ll be the one in ivory.”

 

“Oooh, a dress detail! Finally!”

 

Felicity chuckled. Oliver had been curious about her dress for months, really he just hated that she was keeping a secret from him, even though he was the one following all the customs. If it had been up to her, they would have slept at their house last night but no, Oliver insisted it was bad luck and stayed at John’s. Felicity failed to see how neither having a good night’s sleep would help today but it was so important to Oliver she went along with it. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Felicity turned to see Donna, Sara and Thea looking at her. “You guys are too much, you know that, right?” Sara teased.

 

“Oliver and company are heading to the Conservatory. I guess we should be heading out soon. Does everyone have what they need?”

 

Felicity looked down at her dress. “You know this dress is perfect, except for one glaring flaw.”

 

“What flaw? It looks like it was made for you.”

 

“It has no pockets! Nowhere to put my phone. And before you say, I don’t need my phone, I just want to say I feel better when it’s nearby. It comes from years of running my own business.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing you said we could wear what we wanted because this fabulous number does have pockets! I’ll hold your phone!”

 

“Thank you so much, Sara!”

 

“Okay ladies, let’s go get my baby girl married!”

 

*****

 

When she and Oliver had decided that they were getting married, Felicity knew exactly where she wanted their wedding to happen. She wasn’t one of those girls that dreamed of a dress or flowers for her wedding day but she did dream of a location.

 

When she was on an elementary school trip to Starling City’s only castle, Casa Loma. It was the most prominent house in town, minus the Queen Mansion, of course.  But when she walked into the Conservatory it took her breath away. It had a checkered floor, with windows along the walls but best of all was the exquisite stained glass mosaic window in the ceiling. This she thought, was a perfect place for a wedding.

 

Who knew, all these years later her dream would turn into a reality. She could think of no better place to marry the love of her life than here, surrounded by friends and family.

 

The ladies stood to the side of the door waiting for the music to begin. Felicity was impatient to start. She just wanted to be married!

 

The music began and Thea began walking slowly down the aisle between the chairs, followed by Sara and finally followed by Felicity and her mother. Felicity only had eyes for one man, and she could see him getting closer. She was so glad she had chosen not to put the veil over her eyes. By the time she got to Oliver her eyes were watery.

 

Oliver leaned forward and spoke lowly in her ear, “hey, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, happy tears. Now make me your wife!”

 

The wedding party and officiate laughed.

 

“She’s mine remember, none of you can have her and I’m about to make it official!”

 

“Let us begin,” the officiant went on to speak of love and the joining of Oliver and Felicity for life.

 

Oliver reached over and grabbed Felicity’s hands in his and squeezed. He’d been blown away when he’d seen her walking down the aisle toward him. All his dreams were coming true. He didn’t know that it was possible to be this happy.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver and felt like the luckiest person in the world. She was marrying Oliver Queen! Her best friend, the love of her life and not to be shallow but he wasn’t hard on the eye either. She smiled. Oliver gave her a look like he wanted to ask what she was thinking. She responded with her own look that said later. He got the message.

 

She and Oliver were sticking with traditional vows, mainly because she didn’t want Oliver to show her up. He was the sappy one in their relationship.

 

They managed to get through the ceremony, without tears, although she was pretty sure Oliver came close. They had a bet going, whoever cried had to do the laundry. Felicity hated doing laundry and she really wanted to keep her makeup intact for pictures, so the bet was a win, win for her.

 

Once they announced husband and wife, Oliver did not wait for permission but swooped into kiss his wife as their guests applauded.

 

As they walked down the aisle together, he leaned in “I didn’t cry during our vows, now, I don’t think I can make the same guarantee about the special vows I wrote for you only.”

 

Felicity laughed. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

 

“Telling my wife, the countless ways I love her on our wedding day? Never!”

 

“I love you too, my husband” Her smile was practically beaming.

 

When they got just outside the Conservatory, they waited for the others. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Any more sick feelings?” he whispered so no one else would hear.

 

“Nope, all good.”

 

“I’m so glad. I really want to dance with my bride tonight.”

 

*****

 

And dance they did. Felicity danced as much as could with her lovely husband and their friends and family. She could only hope that they had as much fun as she did. She was currently seated watching her loved ones, her feet had begun to ache, she slipped off her heels.

 

“Seems I’m just in time to rescue my beautiful bride.” Oliver stood in front of her with a bottle of water, a package of M&Ms and her Birkenstocks.

“Will you marry me?”

 

“I believe I just did that today, Ms Smoak Queen, no hyphen” he beamed.

 

Felicity knew he was teasing her. Oliver had made it quite clear she did not have to change her name for him, it was entirely her decision. She really struggled with the decision because she wanted to keep Smoak, her company was called Smoak Technologies but she really wanted to take Oliver’s name. She thought about hyphenating but as both names had five letters, she thought it might be too much. So, she decided to keep both without the hyphen. Oliver looked over the moon when she told him. So much for not caring, she smiled remembering his reaction.

 

“You’ve gotten quiet Ms Smoak Queen, what are you thinking about?”

 

“How much I love my husband. Oh Oliver, you make me so happy.”

 

“And I haven’t even taken you home yet. I’m doing well.” He joked.

 

“Haha. Seriously though Oliver, I’ve never been this happy before and I owe it all to you. I’m so glad you picked me up at the train station that day.”

 

“Yes, I believe that was the first day we talked about our wedding.”

 

“Oh!” Felicity covered her mouth remembering her faux pas.

 

“I think you subconsciously knew, even then.”

 

“Well, I am pretty smart.”

 

“You are. Are you finished your M&Ms?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“What do you say to one more dance with me and then we will say our goodbyes.”

 

“Sounds perfect, especially as they are playing our song again.” Felicity and Oliver made their way to the dance floor to dance to Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk.

 

“I may have asked him to play it again,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

*****

 

After saying their goodbyes, Oliver and Felicity tucked themselves into the rented limo to head to a fancy hotel room for the night.

 

Felicity thought they could just go home but Oliver was having none of that. It was their wedding night and they were going to live it up.

 

“Oliver, can we stop…”

 

“To buy a test?”

 

She nodded and bit her lip. “Not very romantic, but I really want to know.”

 

“Well, I want to know too. I’ll run in and get one.”

 

“Oliver, you can’t! You’re the Mayor someone might recognize you and then it will be in the papers.”

 

“Good point, you go in. Although, you will probably stand out in your pretty dress.”

 

“Let me borrow your jacket, I’ll button it up and it will be less wedding dress like.”

 

Oliver asked the driver to stop at the pharmacy before bringing them to the hotel.  Felicity quickly ran in, got the test and they were on their way.

 

Felicity hadn’t paid attention to which hotel Oliver had booked but she was pleasantly surprised to discover it was the Sheraton. “This place has lots of good memories,” she sighed as Oliver helped her out of the limo.

 

Oliver went to check them in and Felicity couldn’t help checking out her husband, HER HUSBAND, wasn’t that wonderful.

 

Oliver came back with the cards for the room, took their overnight and pharmacy bag from Felicity and headed for the elevator.

 

As soon as the doors closed and they were alone, Felicity jumped her husband. And Oliver did not stop her. If his wife wanted to pin him to a side of an elevator who was he to say no.

 

Felicity moved from his lips to his neck and began unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt. He had undone the bow tie while Felicity was in the pharmacy. She held onto to his suspenders as she began to make her way down. Wow. All Oliver could think was he was going to like marriage!

 

Ding! The elevator doors opened on their floor and Oliver was brought back to reality and a pouting Felicity. “Aww, don’t worry we are almost at our room and I’ll let you have your way with me.”

 

“It’s just you look so sexy in those suspenders! Those suspenders do things to me, Oliver!”

 

“I’ll have to remember that!” And with that, he scooped his wife up in his arms. “I need to carry you over the threshold!”

 

“Okay, but let me open the hotel door, we know you and those cards are not friends and I need to get you inside and have my way with you.”

 

*****

 

Felicity and Oliver lay on a huge bed exhausted. Felicity moved her fingertips along Oliver’s abs, “I think I like married sex.”

 

“I think we are good at it.” He smiled.

 

Felicity became quiet.

 

“You’re thinking loudly, Felicity. Go take the test. We need to know.”

 

She was slipping out of bed when Oliver grabbed her hand. “I love you and we are perfect no matter what the test says.”

 

“I know, I’m just nervous. You know how I like to plan.”

 

“Go pee on the stick and come back to me. We’ll wait out here together.”

 

Felicity blew him a kiss and headed for the bathroom. She really had no idea what result she was hoping for.

 

*****

 

She lay in Oliver’s arms waiting for the iPhone alarm to tell her it was time. “Do you want us to be pregnant?” She looked up at Oliver.

 

“Honestly, I think I would love it. It would be nice to have children but the only must for me is you. You are my family.”

 

“You’re so sweet, Oliver.”

 

“I mean it. My life is already complete now that you are in it, children would be icing. Nice but not required.”

 

“I hate that saying, I require icing Oliver! Remember that.” She huffed. “But, if we decide to have children we should do it soon. I’m not getting any younger.”

 

The buzzer on Felicity’s phone signaled it was time.

 

“Shall we check together?” Oliver asked, wanting to show he was in this as much as she was.

“No, I’ll go get it but won’t look until I’m out here with you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She scooted into the bathroom wearing only Oliver’s dress shirt and rushed back. “Okay, time for the big reveal.” She removed her hand looking down at the result. “Not pregnant.”

 

“Hey,” Oliver quickly got off the bed to comfort her. He held her while she cried.

 

After a moment, Felicity pulled back and looked up at Oliver. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. It wasn’t even planned! I’m crying for something that wasn’t real.”

 

“Oh Felicity, the idea was real. It’s okay, now we know we want it, we can try.”

 

“We can try?” Felicity looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes

 

“Yes, starting now no more pills. As it will take them a while to get out of your system, I think we should practice.”

 

“Practice makes perfect. Should we start now?” Felicity couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice. They were going to have a baby!

 

“Well, we do have this big hotel room, let’s start our happily ever after, shall we?” Oliver took Felicity’s hand and led her toward the bed.  

 

 

 


	2. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return to Starling City after their honeymoon and spend time with loved ones, including a tiny one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all your Kudos and comments on the last chapter! I am beyond flattered. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Can we stay here forever?” Felicity sighed. She was laying on a lounge chair listening to the ocean waves lap on shore with a tablet in her hand.

 

“If you want. I intend to make your dreams come true Ms. Smoak Queen.” He leaned over and kissed her from his own chair.

 

“I’m going to remember that the next time it strikes me that I want a pony.” She smiled. They had been in Bali for almost a week and it had been perfect. They only had one more day before they were to head home and Felicity had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she couldn’t wait to see her friends and her Mom. On the other, she liked living in her own private heaven with Oliver, no one or no jobs to interrupt them. 

 

“Are you thinking about going back to reality?”

 

“How’d you guess?”

 

“You have that little crinkle in your forehead. Don’t worry, we won’t forget Bali and we will come back. I think we had a good time here.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Okay, we had an amazing time here. But we were pretty happy in Starling City too, so I’m fine going back as long as you are with me.”

 

“I’d go anywhere with you.”

 

“Aww, and you say I’m the mushy one!”

 

*****

 

They had just touched down in Starling City airport and were collecting their bags from the conveyor belt when Felicity’s phone rang.

 

“Hey Mom, we just landed. What, are you psychic?”

 

“No, I just had your trip itinerary. I wanted to let you know everything at your house is great, I checked the mail, just like you asked and I picked you up some essentials at the grocery store today so you have a stocked fridge.”

 

“Aww thanks, Mom! You didn’t have to do that!”

 

“I know, I didn’t have to. I wanted to. You guys just got back, I didn’t want you to have to run out to the store.”

 

“Thank you. We are tired. It was a long flight. So, a quick bite and then off to bed with us.”

 

“I very much encourage that! Remember I want grandbabies!”

 

“Yes Mom, I remember. Thanks for everything. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can set up a time to catch up.”

 

“Sure thing, darling, tell Oliver I say hi. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Oliver was standing with their luggage. “So how is Donna?”

 

“She says hi and she stocked our fridge. Your wish of skipping the store has come through.”

 

“I always did like your mother.” Oliver smiled. “Come on let’s get you home. I sense you are just as tired as me.”

 

“Why, Mr. Queen you know me so well!”

 

*****

 

Felicity woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. Noooo, was all she could think. This was her last day of vacation and no one was making her get out of bed. She grabbed her phone, wondering dared to disturb her slumber. Sara?

 

Sara would never call and wake her up unless it was an emergency. They had an understanding about such things.

 

“Sara? Are you okay?”

 

“No, Nyssa is hurt. I think she broke her arm, she just fell off a ladder. I told her not to go up there but she was determined to clean our gutters and now I need to take her to the hospital and I can’t reach anyone?! We don’t want to bring little Madeline to the hospital, I don’t know how long it will take. I called, Dad, Laurel, your Mom and no one can help. PLEASE, please can you and Oliver watch her?”

 

“Sara, calm down. Of course, Oliver and I will watch Madeline. We are her honourary aunt and uncle and we take that duty very seriously. We just need to get dressed and we will head to your place.”

 

When she looked up, she saw her very sexy husband standing the doorway smiling. “So, we are heading to Sara’s?”

 

“Yes, sorry I sort of volunteered you without asking. It’s just that she needs someone to watch Madeline and I can’t do it all alone and she loves you. You are still smiling. You are okay with this, right?”

 

“Yes, Felicity, I’m okay with coming to aid of our friend. Besides, it’s more practice!”

 

“Not the kind of practice I’m thinking about looking at you all sweaty but we can do that can of practice later, right?”

 

“Whatever my wife commands.”

 

“Commands! Oh Mr. Queen, we are going to have lots of fun tonight!”

 

*****

 

As Oliver and Felicity walked up the path to Sara and Nyssa’s front door, Sara opened the door. “Thank God you are here! I’m so glad you could come.”

 

“No problem at all Sara!” Felicity hugged her friend. “It’s good to see you. Now, you just make sure Nyssa gets better.”

 

“Nyssa went on ahead in a cab, I’m going to meet her there. I just put Madeline down for a nap, here is the baby monitor.” Sara hands the monitor to Felicity.  “Her bottles are in the fridge and I wrote instructions on how to heat them, just in case. Her diapers are in the living room along with the wipes and the changing pad. Let me think...anything else….”

 

“Sara go! We have this handled. We are two grownups and we have the internet.” Felicity waved her phone.

 

“And you can text me if you have any questions.”

 

“Exactly! Go take care of your wife! Felicity and I have things covered here.” Oliver began pushing Sara toward her car.

 

“Thanks so much you guys, you are the best!”

 

They watched Sara drive away before going into the house and shutting the door quietly so as not to wake baby Madeline. 

 

“Do you think we could go peek in? I really want to see if she’s grown.” Felicity looked apprehensive.

 

“I think she will be awake soon enough. Let’s just sit for a moment, you can see her on the screen of the monitor anyway.”

 

“You are right. She looks really cute, don’t you think?”

 

“Definitely, very cute.” Oliver smiled at his wife. She was going to make a wonderful mother. 

 

*****

 

Madeline woke about a half hour later and both Felicity and Oliver went to get the crying child. She quieted the moment they entered the room and smiled from her crib.

 

“Oh Oliver, what a doll she is!” Felicity went to scoop her out of the crib. “Hello, baby girl! It’s your aunt Felicity. I’ve missed you lots and lots.” Madeline looked up at Felicity with wide trusting eyes.

 

“Let’s bring her into the living room Felicity, she probably needs to be changed.” Felicity followed Oliver out of Madeline’s room.

 

Felicity left the diaper changing to Oliver, claiming he had more experience given that he had a younger sister. 

 

Felicity loved watching Oliver with Madeline, he was so gentle and he made those cute sounds people make at babies. Once she was changed he put her in her chair they had seen Sara and Nyssa put her in. He strapped her in and gave her a small fluffy purple rabbit they had given her when she was born. Madeline grasped onto the bunny.

 

“I think she likes it, Oliver! We did good with the bunny.” Felicity smiled with glee.

 

Madeline gurgled and clasped the bunny tighter in her little hands.

 

Oliver was pretty sure Madeline had no idea what she was doing, she wasn’t even six months, but he wasn’t going to ruin Felicity’s happy.

 

Felicity’s phone buzzed.

 

**Sara: Everything going okay, there? Any questions?**

**Felicity: All good**

**Felicity: Madeline slept for a half hour after you left, now she’s playing with Oliver**

 

Felicity snapped a photo, just as Madeline threw the bunny at Oliver’s face. Yes, his face was rather close, but Felicity maintained the baby threw the bunny. She could not stop laughing.

 

“Not funny, Felicity.” Oliver tried hard to look annoyed.

 

**Felicity: How is Nyssa?**

**Sara: So glad it’s all going well. Please make sure my daughter didn’t hurt the Mayor!**

**Sara: Nyssa is a trooper. She had x-rays, definitely broken, next up cast.**

**Sara: Hope to be home soon**

**Felicity: Hugs**

**Felicity: We are here as long as you need**

 

Felicity put her phone down and watched Madeline’s lip begin to quiver. Could she have sensed Felicity was talking to her Mom? Felicity didn’t get to think much more than that before Madeline let out a loud wail.

 

Oliver saw the panicked looked on Felicity’s face and almost started to laugh but realized quickly that might get him in trouble.  “Here, I’ll get her out of the chair and walk with her. Why don’t you heat up one of her bottles? She’s probably just hungry.”

 

Felicity hopped up. “On it! I’ll be right back with the bottle.”

 

*****

 

When Felicity walked back in the room moments later, she saw Oliver cuddling baby Madeline. Her cries had softened but not stopped. She could hear him saying “Aunt Felicity is coming and she will have your bottle.” The baby looked even smaller being held by Oliver.  She just loved watching him with a baby.

 

Felicity sat in the chair and put the bottle on the table next to her. “Okay, hand her over, Oliver.”

 

Oliver gently placed Madeline in her arms and Felicity put the bottle to Madeline’s lips and the crying stopped instantly.  “Wow. I have a whole new appreciation for why parents like silence.”

 

Oliver chuckled. They both heard Felicity’s phone buzz.

 

“Can you check that Oliver, it might be Sara and I don’t want her to worry.”

 

Oliver picked up Felicity’s phone. “It’s a text from your Mom.”

 

Felicity gestured for him to hand her the phone. Which he did. Felicity quickly read the text.

 

**Donna: Hey baby girl, just got back in town. Went away for the night.**

**Donna: Can you and Oliver do dinner, tonight?**

**Donna: I know it’s short notice but there’s something I need to tell you**

 

“Mom is inviting us for dinner tonight. I can get you out of it if you want.”

 

“No, I’d love to have supper with the Smoak ladies.” Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity on the cheek. Madeline opened her eyes for a moment and looked up at Oliver, then quickly went back to eating.

 

**Felicity: Hi Mom :)**

**Felicity: We will be there. What time do you want us?**

**Donna: 6?**

**Felicity: Sounds good see you then.**

 

*****

 

The rest of the morning with Madeline was uneventful. It was the first time Felicity, had been left with a baby on her own so she was glad there were no problems. She even dressed Madeline up in a pretty dress when Sara texted they were on their way home.

 

Despite spending their morning at the hospital, both Sara and Nyssa seemed in good spirits when they returned. They just wanted to cuddle with Madeline. Felicity totally understood that.

 

“Well, we will leave you guys to rest. Remember you can call us anytime. It was lovely spending time with Madeline.” Felicity hugged Sara.

 

“Thanks to both of you. Now go enjoy the rest of your day!”

 

*****

 

As they walked back to their vehicle, Oliver turned to Felicity, “any plans for the rest of the afternoon, Ms. Smoak Queen?”

 

“I know, I should check my work email but…” They got into the jeep.

 

“But?” Oliver looked at her from the driver’s seat.

 

“It’s the last day of our vacation,” Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s leg and began moving it up. “I’d kind of like to spend some quality time with my husband trying to make a baby?”

 

“Well, I think that sounds like a fantastic way to spend the afternoon. Do you want to grab some food first? You know, to keep our strength up?”

 

“Yes, let’s stop by the cafe but after that home.”

 

Oliver smiled and nodded. “After that, home indeed.”

 

*****

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Queens!” John welcomed them both. Giving each of them a hug.

 

“So nice to see you, John. Business looks good.” Oliver nodded to the mostly full tables in the cafe.

 

“Can’t complain. But there is never a day, I don’t miss my partner. You are coming back after this whole Mayor thing, right?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Good, because people are STILL asking for your muffins.”

 

“They were really good muffins!” Felicity said with a smile.

 

“I make them for you all the time, don’t go acting deprived Felicity.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Why don’t you guys grab a booth. I’ll be over in a moment to grab your order.” He handed them both menus.

 

Felicity and Oliver sat down with their menus. 

 

Felicity put hers down without opening it.

 

“I see you know what you want.”

 

“Of course, my Saturday special.”

 

Oliver reached across the table and took her hand in his. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They heard a throat clear and looked up to see John. “You guys are so cheesy!”

 

“Blame Oliver, he’s the cheesy one!” Felicity tried and failed to prove her innocence.

 

John laughed. “What can I get you two?”

 

“I’ll have my Saturday special, grilled cheese and fries with a Diet Coke.”

 

John smiled. 

 

“You didn’t even write it down!” Felicity made a face.

 

John laughed and showed her his note pad, he’d written it down before he came over.

 

“Oh, I guess I’m predictable.”

 

“Only here, Felicity.”

 

“Stop flirting with my wife John! You did see me marry her, you were standing right beside me!” 

 

John and Felicity laughed. Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’m all yours! Besides John already has a wife.”

 

“Let’s get back to the ordering shall we, Felicity has some stuff she’d like to take care of at home. John, I’ll have the turkey sandwich with a side of garden salad and a water.”

 

“God, could you make my order look worst? Where is the support, husband? When I eat junk food, you eat junk food. We should have put that in the vows!”

 

“Okay, you two are fast becoming my favourite customers. I’ll be right back with your food.”

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity spent a lovely afternoon together before heading to Donna and Quentin’s. 

 

Donna had moved in with Quentin after two months. Donna worried that people would think it was too soon but Felicity reassured her mother, that when you know, you know.

 

“Is it bad that I hope Quentin is cooking?”

 

Felicity smiled at her husband. “No, because I do too. The Smoak women have many talents but cooking is not one of them.”

 

Donna opened the door when they arrived and Felicity exclaimed, “what are you wearing?”

 

Oliver looked at his mother-in-law, surely if he had gotten used to Donna’s eclectic wardrobe Felicity had. He looked at his wife.

 

Donna looked shocked. “Now, baby this is not how I wanted to tell you. I was going to take it off but it was so pretty and I forgot.”

 

Oliver still looked confused. Donna was wearing a bright yellow cocktail dress, with royal blue high heels and a plain gold necklace small pendant on it. He still wasn’t cluing in. “Felicity, what are you talking about?”

 

“Come in, come in,”  Donna gestured.

 

“I’m talking about the fact that my mother is ENGAGED.”

 

Finally, Oliver saw the engagement ring on Donna’s hand. “Well, Congratulations! Right, Felicity?”

 

“Yes, of course! Congratulations Mom! I guess I’m just surprised. You said you’d never marry again.”

 

“That was before she met me.” Quentin came out to greet them.

 

Oliver extended his hand. “Congratulations Quentin.”

 

Felicity leaned forward and hugged Quentin. “Thank you for making my Mom so happy and if you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” She squeezed him tighter. “You understand, right?”

 

“Oh, I do!” Quentin smiled at his soon to be step-daughter.

 

“Well, now that our news is out. How was your honeymoon?”

 

“Bali was amazing Mom. We did excursions some days and others we just lay on the beach. It really was paradise.”

 

“Well, I hope you made time for sexy times, I really want grandbabies!”

 

“Mom, we just got married! There is no rush.”

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you hun but you aren’t getting any younger. Tick tock.”

 

Felicity looked at Oliver begging him to rescue her.

 

“So Quentin, have you been following the Rockets this season?”

 

“Yes, they are having a good year. Donna and I went to a few games, isn’t that right dear?”

 

“Oh yes, the Rockets games are lots of fun. Lots to see and do and really great junk food.” Donna looked at her daughter.

 

“That’s it, we will have to go Oliver. Plus, it can’t hurt to have the Mayor attend a game.”

 

“Quentin, you should look into getting tickets for us all.” Donna smiled at her husband to be.

 

“Why don’t you let me do that Quentin, we can make a night of it and celebrate your engagement.”

 

“That sounds great Oliver.”

 

The couples had a lovely meal catching up before Oliver and Felicity headed home to get ready to start their work week.

 

*****

 

The next morning Felicity woke up, she had started her period. 

 

She tried not to be disappointed. But she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She had just stopped taking the pill. People don’t just get pregnant overnight, she reminded herself.

 

She came out of the bathroom to get dressed for work.

 

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

 

“I got my period.”

 

“Oh. I know you are disappointed but I never thought it would happen this quickly. We just started trying.” Oliver pulled his wife in for a hug.

 

“I know, and we will just keep trying. I actually really like the trying part.” She winked at her husband.

 

“Me too.” Oliver smiled. “How about I make your favourite spaghetti and meatballs tonight. It will give us both something to look forward to during our work day.”

 

“I love you. You always know how to make everything better.” Felicity stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

 

Oliver pulled her in for a deeper kiss. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I love you too, Ms. Smoak Queen and I wanted to give you something to remember when you are at work.”

 

“As if I spend my whole work day thinking of you!” She laughed.

 

“I do.” He said solemnly. “You are never far from my mind. But now, I need to go. I’ll see you for supper.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Felicity watched her husband leave and continued to get dressed. She was just too lucky and she had to remember that.

  
  
  



	3. When Hope Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity continue to have trouble getting pregnant and seek medical help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and kudos on the previous chapter!
> 
> Okay, as you can probably guess from the title of this chapter this is a difficult chapter. I want to warn those who may be triggered this chapter deals with infertility. So many women I know, including myself, struggle with fertility issues. I feel it's extremely underrepresented in popular culture and therefore I wanted to include it in my story. I understand if you decide to stop reading but if you continue reading I can tell you there will be a happy ending. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

Oliver and Felicity continued to practice for their baby for six months. 

 

And every month when Felicity got her period, she tried to put on a brave face but it got harder and harder.  

 

It broke Oliver’s heart that he couldn’t give her the one thing she seemed to want most. He had come home this evening to find Felicity in bed, with a hot water bottle, crying. He scooped her up into his arms on the bed and reminded her in gentle tones, how much he loved her.

 

“But I’m failing.” She began to cry in earnest.

 

“You’re failing? Honey, I don’t know what you are talking about. Is something going on with your company?” He kissed her on the forehead.

 

“No,” she grabbed for a tissue on the bedside table and blew her nose. “No, I’m failing at this. At being your wife, at…”

 

“Stop right there.” Oliver was very serious. “I need you to listen to me now Felicity Smoak Queen, you are not failing at being my wife in any way. You are the best wife I could ask for. And don’t think I don’t know where you were going with that train of thought. I know you, remember?  I take from the hot water bottle you aren’t pregnant?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“Well, the last time I checked it takes two of us for you to get pregnant. How do you know I’m not to blame?”

 

Felicity rose an eyebrow at him. “I think it’s time we go to the doctor. I’m not getting any younger so if there is something we could be doing we aren’t we should find out.”

 

“See! I knew you were the smart one! And for that, you get a glass of wine! Do you want to come keep me company, with your wine of course, while I cook dinner?”

 

“I love you, Oliver Queen”

 

“I love you, Felicity Smoak Queen.”

 

*****

 

Felicity was able to get a referral to a fertility specialist through her doctor for that week. It’s okay, she reminded herself as she and Oliver sat in the waiting room, people ask for help all the time. That’s all she was here to do, ask for help. Because she wasn’t getting pregnant, tears sprung to her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Oliver took her hands in his. “I’m right here with you. We are here to get answers, Felicity. We both know how much you hate mysteries.”

 

“I do hate mysteries.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen,” the nursing assistant called out their names. “Dr. Snow will see you now.”

 

They got up and headed for what they thought would be an examination room but turned out to be an office. They took seats in the chair across from the desk and waited.

 

Oliver looked around the room. “I think, she must be really smart. Look at all those degrees on the wall, Felicity.” Oliver whispered.

 

“Why are you whispering?” Felicity whispered back.

 

“I don’t know.” He smiled and whispered.

 

“You’re trying to distract me,” Felicity spoke in a normal tone of voice.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“It….”

 

But she was cut off as Dr. Caitlin Snow entered the room shutting the door behind her. “Sorry, to keep you waiting Mr. and Mrs. Queen, it’s nice to meet you. Why don’t you tell me a bit about why you are here?”

 

“I can’t get pregnant.” Felicity blurted out.

 

“And how long have you been trying?”

 

Oliver could see how distressed Felicity was getting. She was fidgeting in her chair. He jumped into answer the question. “Six months. But Felicity just went off the pill. I’m not sure if that matters but I thought I should tell you.”

 

“You are right Mr. Queen or should I call you Mayor Queen?”

 

“Oliver and Felicity are fine for here, thanks.” He looked at Felicity and she nodded to show she agreed.

 

“Well, there are some tests I can run fairly efficiently to make sure there isn’t a biological reason that you are not getting pregnant. I’m just going to take a quick look at the medical history forms you both filled out today to see if anything jumps out at me.”

 

“I’m not seeing anything alarming in your histories. Really the only worrisome factors would be that you are in your late thirties Felicity and any pregnancy after the age of thirty-five is considered high risk. Do you know if or when your mother started menopause?”

 

“I don’t think she has. She hasn’t said anything and my mother is a talker. But I’m too young for menopause, right?”

 

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and squeezed it to show support.

 

“Yes, you are young. These are just the type of questions I ask to get more of an idea of what I’m dealing with. I’m going to suggest we check your FSH levels first, it’s a simple blood test, then we can move onto other tests. Until then I suggest you both keep trying.”

 

“Can I do the blood work now?”

 

“Where are you in your cycle?”

 

“A couple of days into my period.”

 

“No reason not to do it now. There is a clinic in this building. Here is a requisition,” Dr. Snow handed Felicity a piece of paper she had just printed off. “My office will be in touch when we get the results and we can meet again.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity looked down at the paper.

 

Oliver stood and waited for Felicity to stand. “How long does it usually take for you to get the results?” 

 

“Usually less than a week. I’ll be in touch soon.”

 

“Thanks, Dr. Snow.” He turned to Felicity. “Ready to go?”

 

She nodded and stood and they made their way out of the office.

 

“Felicity, I know you hate needles. Don’t worry I’ll be there with you when they take your blood.”

 

“I don’t deserve you, Oliver.”

 

“No, you deserve better.”

 

*****

 

It was less than a week later when they heard from Dr. Snow’s office. In the meantime, Felicity had done some research into FSH levels and what they mean. 

 

She agreed to meet Oliver at the doctor’s office, they were both coming from work. When she arrived, she wasn’t surprised to see Oliver sitting in the waiting room. My man, she thought.

 

He smiled and stood when he saw her. Oliver, wouldn’t dare say anything but Felicity looked tired. He knew she hadn’t been sleeping well, she was so worried about these test results. Truth be told he was worried too. He’d already decided to volunteer to do all the tests he could do first to give her a break. 

 

Oliver pulled her in for a hug when she reached him. “How are you doing?”

 

“I just want to know.”

 

“I hear you. It won’t be long now. Felicity,” he took her hand. “No matter, what Dr. Snow says…”

 

“Let’s talk about this at home okay.” She lowered her voice a little more. “I don’t want to cry in the waiting room.”

 

Oliver hated seeing such a strong woman so shaken. But he would be here for her in any way he could. He wanted them to have children as well, the idea of having a mini Felicity was too much to hope for and maybe it was.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

 

“Time to find out,” Felicity said under her breath as they stood.

 

Dr. Snow was in her office when they entered this time. “Oliver and Felicity, please have a seat.”

 

“Felicity I have your test results. There is no easy way to say this so I’ll just say it, your FSH levels are very high for a woman of your age.”

 

Oliver felt Felicity physically react to this news. “So, what does this mean? What can we do? Are there next steps?” Oliver needed to give Felicity something, some hope to hold onto.

 

“A high FSH level does not mean pregnancy is impossible it just makes it a little more difficult. Of course, there are things you can do. There have been many medical advances that could help. We can try IVF with a treatment beforehand to make it more successful.”

 

Felicity hadn’t heard anything after FSH levels being very high. She wasn’t going to have a baby. It’s so funny, for so long being a mother was not on her radar. She did not grow up longing to be a mother. She had seen first-hand through her mother how hard it was to raise a child alone, so the longer she was single the more she had come to accept that having a baby was not in her future. She was sad but not devastated. But then she met Oliver and everything changed. She really wanted to have a mini Oliver in her life. And now she wouldn’t and it was all her fault. There was quite a difference between not being sure if you would have children to learning you cannot.

 

She knew the doctor was still talking. She knew Oliver would listen. She felt him take her hand, she just sat there.

 

“Dr. Snow, do you have any information on IVF and what would need to be done?  I think we’d like to review it at home before we make any decisions.”

 

“Of course. I put this together for you.” She handed over a folder. “Why don’t you take some time to think about it and then contact me if you want to move forward.” She then turned and looked directly at Felicity. “Felicity, I know this is a shock and I am sorry but there are still chances to conceive.”

 

Felicity nodded, her eyes full of tears.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Snow. We may be in touch.”

 

*****

 

Felicity said nothing. 

 

Oliver had deliberately taken a cab to the doctor’s office so they could go home together and he was so glad he made that decision. He did not want Felicity driving.

 

He pulled into their driveway after a silent car ride. “Is there anything I can do?” He said softly but it sounded deafening after the silence.

 

Felicity turned and cupped Oliver’s face in her hands. “I love you. I am so sorry.” The tears began to stream down her face.

 

Oliver pulled her in for a hug and she sobbed into his shoulder. She cried so hard she shook. Oliver rubbed her back and softly repeated. “I’m here, I love you.”

 

After a time, Felicity calmed. Pulled back and took off her glasses to wipe at her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“How about we go in and you let me run you a bubble bath and while you soak, I’ll go grab us some Big Belly Burger. Then we can talk if you want.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

*****

 

Oliver really hadn’t wanted to leave Felicity alone but he could sense she needed time to process and frankly so did he. How was he feeling about all of this?

 

Oliver only knew one thing, he didn’t want Felicity to hurt. He would give anything to take it away. Only, he knew he couldn’t.  He was willing to do whatever was necessary for the IVF treatment to work. If that’s what it took, that’s what it took. Luckily, they could afford what he was sure would be an expensive treatment.

 

When he got home he found Felicity curled up on their bed in comfy fluffy pajamas. “Hey, I’m back with food.”

 

Felicity followed him downstairs, without a word.

 

They sat at the small table in their kitchen. Oliver gave Felicity her burger, fries and milkshake. “Thank you,” her voice seemed raw.

 

“Felicity, we don’t need to talk about this now. But we can if you want. I just want you to know that I’m here for you. And we can do whatever you think is best.”

 

“This is not just about me. I think you should have a voice in this, we are talking about  **our** future children.”

 

“True.” Oliver smiled for the first time all day. “But I’m sure I’ll agree with what you would like to do. Do you want to talk about what Dr. Snow said?”

 

“Why don’t you tell me what she said, I honestly didn’t hear anything she said.”

 

“Sure, she said high FSH levels did not mean pregnancy was impossible just more difficult. She said we could try IVF. I brought home a folder with all the information.”

 

“Is that what you think we should do, IVF?”

 

“I’m open to all options.”

 

“Are all options on the table because I have one, that will seem out of left field and you can feel free to shoot it down right away. This is just something I’ve always kind of wanted to do.”

 

Oliver saw a spark come in Felicity’s eye, no matter what it was he wanted to agree. He was seeing hope in his wife’s eyes. “What is it?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to be a foster parent. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, for the last couple of months. There are so many children out there who need good homes and we have both been so fortunate, we could give a good home. I admit it’s an unconventional way to have a family and we might not get to keep them but we could help...I mean if you want. I’m still willing to do IVF if it’s really important to you to have a biologically born child. No judgement on that by the way. You need to tell me what you want.”

 

“Felicity Smoak Queen you amaze me. I love you and I would love to be a foster parent. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I dreamt of having a mini Felicity someday but if that is not meant to be. I’m happy to build a family with you any way possible.”

 

“Really? I don’t want you to have any regrets. I’ve been thinking about fostering children for a long time. I just dumped this on you tonight. It’s okay if you need to think about this.”

 

“Felicity, I think we should look into what it takes to become foster parents. I believe we have to contact Child Protective Services but we can look into it and get the ball rolling.”

 

“Thank you! Thank you, Oliver, you really do make my dreams come true. I’m not saying this will be easy. Many of these children have had horrible experiences but I believe we can care for them.”

 

“Felicity, I have no doubt we can do that.  Let’s keep the information Dr. Snow provided in case you change your mind. I don’t think we should necessarily close the door on it when we are both so emotional. But I think we can begin looking into what it takes to be foster parents. In fact, Lyla Michaels, John’s wife is a social worker. We could talk to her.”

 

“I forgot that. Yes, we should do that. Oliver, I feel like there is a little glimmer of hope for our future family.”

 


	4. The Importance of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver continue to struggle and become foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and kudos!
> 
> I would like to give a special thanks to @wherethereissmoak for her help and support during this chapter. Thank you so so much!  
> I also want to thank to @almondblossomme for her proofing. I am so grateful for both of them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver knew Felicity was trying to put on a brave face but he was well aware that she was sad. It was almost as though she was in mourning. She seemed to want to grieve in private and he wanted to respect her wishes but he felt so helpless.

 

To cheer her up, he thought he’d bring her Saturday Special from the cafe for lunch on Wednesday. He contacted her assistant and booked himself in for lunch. Felicity was in meetings all morning, so he hoped this would be a surprise.

 

Oliver swung by the cafe to pick up their orders and John was waiting for him.

 

“Hey man, how is everything going? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“It’s going okay. Actually, we were wondering if we could host you and Lyla for dinner sometime soon.”

 

“You cooking for me? Count me in.”

 

“Great, I’ll check with Felicity at lunch to pick a date and let you know.” Oliver avoided John’s eyes, he’d never been able to hide anything from his friend and wasn’t sure he should talk about his issues with him.

 

“Hey, you sure you are alright?”

 

Oliver decided to be honest. “No, I’m not really alright but it’s not something I can talk about right now. Felicity and I want to fill you and Lyla in together. I just don’t know how Felicity would feel about me talking to you about this.”

 

“Say no more. I completely understand. Just know, I’m here for both you and Felicity. Set that dinner up sooner rather than later.”

 

*****

 

Felicity just couldn’t focus. She tried. She drank more coffee but she was just sad. She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. She knew Oliver wanted to help, she could see it in his eyes but she didn’t know how he could. So that just made her feel more awful. She never wanted to hurt him and she knew he was also sad.

 

All these thoughts were running through her mind when she entered her office and found Oliver with lunch. He smiled at her and she could not help but smile back. No one made her as happy as Oliver Queen, no one.

 

Suddenly there were tears in her eyes and she ran into Oliver’s arms.

 

“Hey,” Oliver rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Hey, what’s going on? I just brought us some lunch.”

 

Felicity pulled back, looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. “Oliver, I love you.”

 

“I know you do.” He smiled.

 

“But I’ve been such an awful wife. I’m just sad. So sad. I don’t know how to move past it and before you ask there is nothing you can do to fix it.”

 

“Oh Felicity, I’m sad too. But don’t you think it’s okay for a us to be sad for a bit? We can grieve and then move forward. I want you to know it’s okay for you to be sad with me, you don’t have to pretend. This will take time and I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

“I am so lucky to have you in my life.” Felicity hugged her husband tightly before pulling back to see what food he had brought. She opened the bag, “Oliver did you bring me my Saturday Special?”

 

“Yes, I thought you deserved a treat. Hope that’s okay?”

 

“It’s more than okay. It is stuff like this that made me marry you. You really know how to take care of me.”

 

“I try. Felicity...”

 

“What’s wrong? Besides the obvious.”

 

“I stopped by the cafe and I think John picked up on my sad as well.”

 

“Did you tell him? Oliver, I’m completely okay if you talked to your trusted friend about what is going on.”

 

“No, I didn’t tell him. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. Have you talked to Sara?”

 

Felicity shook her head. “Honestly, I’m a horrible friend. I’ve been avoiding her calls. I just don’t want to talk about it. It’s not like she can fix it and she’s so happy with baby Madeline.”

Felicity’s eyes welled up again.

 

Oliver rushed over to her side of the desk and wiped her tears away. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell Sara or anyone else you don’t want to yet. Although, I know she’d want to be there for you. I did tell John we would fill them in when they came to dinner.”

 

“We should do that soon. I once heard from someone that becoming a foster parent is a long process. We should get the ball rolling. Are you still interested? We can wait, I don’t mean to pressure you.”

 

“Yes, I promise I want this. It is an important decision, we need to be on the same page and we are.”

 

“Good. Maybe we could invite them for dinner on Saturday? Do you have any Mayoral duties that day which would prevent you from cooking? I really don’t think they want my cooking.”

 

“Felicity, honey, I need you to know something. You order great take away, you have a skill for it.”

 

“Stop teasing me!” She chuckled.

 

Oliver laughed. “Okay, I’ll see if John and Lyla are free on Saturday.”

 

*****

 

Given Felicity’s blessing and his oddly open calendar, Oliver decided to go back and talk to John in person. 

 

“Lunch rush over?” Oliver walked up to John.

 

“Just about. Didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

 

“Got time for a coffee, I’d like to talk.”

 

“Sure, go grab that booth.” John nodded toward the window. He came back shortly with coffees for them both.

 

They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Oliver finally spoke. “We found out last week that it would be very difficult for us to have children. We are not taking the news well.”

 

“Oh Oliver, I’m so sorry. How are you guys holding up?”

 

“Not well, I think I’m doing better than Felicity but it’s been so hard on her and I don’t know if there is anything I can do.”

 

“Just be there for her. I know you, you want to solve all her problems but there are some things…”

 

“I know. Thanks for listening.”

 

“Anytime. You know it took Lyla and I long time to have baby Sara. So, I can’t say I know what you are going through but I do have empathy.”

 

“Thanks. There has been some good to come out of this. Felicity told me she has always wanted to be a foster parent. So many children need help and we have the means to do so. We were hoping Lyla could let us know what steps need to be taken to become foster parents.”

 

“That’s amazing Oliver. You and Felicity would be wonderful foster parents!”

 

“Thanks, to be honest, I’m a little worried that our jobs may hold us back but we would make any child that came into our home a priority so we’d like to try. Do you think Lyla would be open to an informal conversation about it at dinner?”

 

“I know she would be. Lyla really cares about getting children into good homes.”

 

“Great! How about you see if Lyla is free on Saturday and we will host.”

 

“That sounds great. I’ll confirm with Lyla.”

 

“I really have to get back to the office now. Thanks for the coffee and the talk.”

 

*****

 

Oliver thought dinner with Lyla and John went well. Lyla told them about the steps one must take to become a foster parent including, in-depth interviews, background checks, home inspections, fingerprinting and classes.  Felicity nodded and took notes. Lyla had told them to contact her, when and if they would like to start the process.

 

Felicity was unusually quiet as she cleaned up the kitchen, he offered to help but she insisted on doing it herself as he had cooked a lovely dinner. So, he sat the table and kept her company. Felicity had turned the radio on in the kitchen. She always liked to have music on as she worked.

 

She had just put away the last dish when a slow song came on. “Dance with me,” Oliver held out his hand.

 

“Oliver, there is no need.” She pulled away.

 

“But there is. I want to dance with my amazing wife.”

 

Felicity decided to humour him and fell into his arms. The truth was she loved being held by Oliver. It gave her a feeling of safety, warmth and love. They danced in silence until the song was over and the radio cut into a fast song.

 

Oliver pulled back. “Let’s go sit on the couch and cuddle. I like having you in my arms.”

 

They made their way to the living room. Felicity grabbed a blanket on the way. Oliver was always warm but she tended to be cold.  They got settled on the couch and Felicity went to grab the remote. “Anything you want to watch?”

 

“No, I’m happy to watch whatever you like tonight.”

 

Felicity flicked through what they had on the PVR, then the channels but there was nothing that grabbed her interest so she turned on the baseball game. She knew Oliver would enjoy, even if it wasn’t her thing.

 

“Baseball? I never took you for a fan.”

 

“I’m not but you like it,” she smiled up at him.

 

“Felicity, do you want to talk about what Lyla told us? It seems there is a lot involved in becoming a foster parent, as there should be. We don’t have to make a decision tonight or even next week but it is good we have the information. I just want you to know I’m ready to move forward whenever you are.”

 

“I’d like to move forward as soon as possible. There are children that need our help now and as you said it will take us some time to be certified.  Would you be okay with me contacting Lyla on Monday?”

 

“I’d be more than okay. I just don’t want to rush you, Felicity.”

 

“Thank you but I’m ready for this.”

 

“Okay, you just let me know when we need to meet with Lyla and we’ll begin our first steps.”

 

*****

 

The process to become certified as foster parents ended up taking close to six months. Between the classes and the home inspection, which led to further improvements on their house, it was after Christmas before they became foster parents. 

 

Felicity and Oliver toasted the new year hoping this would be the year they would get to help a child.  

 

Felicity was really happy that Oliver seemed as excited as her about this, she worried when he saw the work involved he might waver, but no, Oliver was all in.

 

About a week after Lyla confirmed they would be placed on the list, they got their first call. A young boy had been found in what appeared to a neglected situation. He needed somewhere to stay while the situation was being investigated and a decision was made by the courts about his future.

 

She and Oliver made their way to Child Protective Services and were introduced to Jeremy. Jeremy was a twelve-year-old boy, small for his age, with big worried eyes. Felicity just wanted to hug him but she didn’t want to scare him, so she held back. Lyla introduced them to Jeremy and explained he would be staying with them until things were sorted out. Jeremy nodded and quietly followed the Queens.

 

Felicity tried to get him to talk but short of yes and no the boy said very little. It was late when they got home. She showed him his room and where the bathroom was before offering him a snack. Jeremy said no. Maybe he was just tired and shy. 

 

“I imagine you are tired. Would you like to go to bed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright, we will see you in the morning. Sleep well.”

 

Felicity went back to her room and got changed for bed. Oliver came up from the living room shortly after.

 

“Jeremy all settled away?”

 

“Yes, I think so. He didn’t say much.”

 

“Well Lyla explained the situation in which he was found, I think it will take some time for him to trust anyone, especially men. That's why I was told to keep my distance for the night.”

 

“I just hope I did everything right.”

 

“I’m sure you did, honey.”

 

“Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Jeremy ended up staying with them for a week. He remained quiet and uncommunicative the whole time. Felicity tried but he just didn’t want to talk.

 

After a week, the state decided that Jeremy should go live with his maternal grandmother. Felicity asked Jeremy what he thought of the decision and he said “fine.” She so wished he’d talk to her but that was not to be the case.

 

They brought Jeremy back to Child Protective Services to meet his grandmother. It was hard for Felicity to say goodbye, Oliver could tell. He took her hand and held it tight. They both wished Jeremy good luck.

 

When they got back in the car, Felicity burst into tears.  I don’t know if I’m the right person to be doing this. Jeremy never liked me, I never helped him and now he’s gone.

 

“Oh Felicity, come here.” Oliver held her while she cried. “It’s okay, let it out.” When Felicity stopped crying, he spoke to her softly. “We did help Jeremy, we gave him a safe place to live while his life was in limbo. We both know how scared he was. I think we did all we could for him given the circumstances. You heard what his grandmother said, she is going to have him talk with someone. I think he has a bright future.”

 

Felicity nodded. She didn’t know if she believed Oliver’s words but they were better than the self-loathing she was feeling for not getting through to the boy. Their training had tried to prepare them for this but living it was an entirely different thing.

 

*****

 

The next few weeks saw Felicity throwing herself into work more than ever before. She seemed to be gone before Oliver got back from his run and home late every night. 

 

Oliver was worried. When he did see Felicity, she looked exhausted but if he tried to broach the topic, Felicity dismissed it as just a busy time.

 

Finally, one evening when he was eating dinner alone, he’d had enough. He decided to go bring some dinner to Felicity. Maybe she had to work but she could take a break.

 

When he arrived at Smoak Technologies, the first thing he noticed was the lack of cars. The place seemed deserted. He took the elevator up to Felicity’s floor and it was so quiet. Was his wife even here?

 

At the end of the hall, he found Felicity asleep on her desk. Well, at least she was getting sleep somewhere he thought quickly.

 

He nudged her. “Hey Felicity, time to go home.”

 

She pushed his hand away. “Ten more minutes.”

 

“Felicity, wake up honey. I promise you can sleep on the way home in the car.”

 

Felicity stirred. “Oliver?” She looked around. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I missed my wife so I thought I’d bring you some dinner but when I got here you were sleeping.”

 

“Oh no! I can’t be sleeping! I have work to do!”

 

“Felicity, I have an important question for you and I need you to answer it honestly.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you have a presentation or a report due TOMORROW?”

 

“No.” She shook her head.

 

“Okay then,” He scooped her up. Grabbed their dinner and her purse. “I’m taking you home. Your bed is calling you Mrs. Smoak Queen.”

 

“Okay.” The truth was she was too tired to fight. She probably would have agreed to just about anything right now.

 

In fact, she fell back to sleep in husband’s arms before they were even out of the building.

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke the next morning feeling well rested. She stretched out and looked at the clock, 10 am. 10 am?!

 

“Good morning sleepy head. I brought you some breakfast.”

 

“Oliver it’s 10 am! Why didn’t wake me? I should have been at the office hours ago.”

 

“You needed the rest. Don’t worry, I let your assistant know.”

 

“Don’t worry? You let my assistant know? Oliver, how dare you make decisions for me?! I’m not a child. I don’t need to be managed! Now, I’m late.” Felicity threw the blankets back and rushed to get dressed hoping that Oliver knew to steer clear of her right now. She had used her loud voice.

 

Oliver stormed into their walk-in closet. “How dare I? Felicity, I found you asleep at your desk last night! I never see you and when I do you look like you are going to collapse. I love you and I hate to see you like this. I asked you last night if you had a presentation or a report due today. You do not. So I took care of my wife because right now she doesn’t seem to be taking care of herself!” 

 

“Oliver, I have been taking care of myself long before you came along and I’m just fine! I don’t need you making decisions for me. I am fine and I’m going to work! I will be home late, do not wait up!”

 

Felicity took her clothes and stormed into their ensuite bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

 

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face. Felicity was in nine different types of pain. He could see it but she refused to talk to him. In fact, she seemed to be doing everything to not talk to him. Short of tying her to a chair, he really had no idea what to do. So, he did as she asked and gave her some space.

 

*****

 

Felicity was relieved to find the bedroom empty when she came out. She really didn’t have the energy to deal with Oliver. She knew he only wanted to help and she loved him for that but couldn’t he see she was unhelpable. She was a terrible wife and mother. She was sure if she kept this up he would see it too and he would leave her.

 

*****

 

Oliver spent the rest of his day struggling with what to do. In the end, he decided to go see John.

 

John met Oliver at a pub for a drink and Oliver told him all about what was going on. John listened intently. “It sounds like Felicity needs to talk to someone who isn’t you, Oliver.”

 

Oliver nodded. “I just wish she’d talk to someone.”

 

“What about Sara?”

 

“I think she’s been distancing herself from everyone, Sara included. I don’t know what Sara knows about what has been going on.”

 

“Well, maybe you should reach out to Sara and suggest she contact Felicity. She’s her best friend, sometimes it’s better to talk to someone who is outside the situation.”

 

“You are right, talking to you helps me. I’m going to call Sara.” Oliver stepped out of the bar for a second.

 

The phone rang once. “Hey Oliver, how’s it going?”

 

“Not great actually.”

 

“Oh no, what’s going on?”

 

“Felicity needs a friend. I know she’s probably been pushing you away, she’s done that with me too. She just really needs someone right now. And I just thought…”

 

“Say no more. Where is she?”

 

“At work.”

 

“Don’t worry Oliver, I’ll find her. Thank you so much for letting me know.”

 

“I love my wife Sara and she needs help.”

 

“I know you do Oliver. I’ll find her and help our girl.”


	5. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Felicity talk and stuff happens - including a ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to all have supported this story by reading, commenting and adding kudos! 
> 
> I'm busy this weekend but I really wanted to share this with you. It is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity looked up from her desk when she heard someone in the hall. Please don’t be Oliver she thought and then immediately regretted the thought. He was only trying to help she reminded herself, she was really lucky he was still putting up with her.

 

She took and breath and waited for her evening visitor to reveal themselves. When Sara stuck her head in the door for a moment she was shocked then she realized Oliver probably called her. Oliver really couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Hey,” Sara smiled at Felicity.

 

“Oliver told you, didn’t he? I really wish he hadn’t. Sara, I’m sorry you are here wasting your time. There is nothing you can do. I am dealing.”

 

“Woah, yes, Oliver told me to come see you but he didn’t tell me any of the whys - so not to be harsh but you look like crap, but you have some explaining to do. Felicity, I have called you countless times and nothing and now Oliver’s worried. Felicity, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Sara, I don’t know if I can have this conversation with you.”

 

“Well, you won’t know until you try. Do you want to get out of here? Get some food? Wine? Both?”

 

“Both sounds good right about now.”

 

“Great, we can pick up some food and head back to my place. Nyssa took Madeleine to visit a friend, so we will be on our own.”

 

“Okay…” Felicity wasn’t sure she was ready to see baby things.

 

Felicity managed to keep the conversation focused on Sara as they picked up pizza and drove back to Sara’s house but as soon as Sara shut her front she looked at Felicity. “Spill now, all of it. Felicity, I am here for you and I need to know it all.”

 

Felicity let out a sob. “I am a horrible wife. I can’t have a baby and I can’t be a good foster mother. Maybe that’s why I can’t have children because I’m so inherently bad at it and now Oliver is going to leave me.” Felicity made to the couch and began crying into a pillow.

 

She expected Sara to come comfort her but instead, she heard her friend head for the kitchen. So, she was right about everything she just said, she thought she was, but she thought Sara would at least try to pretend she wasn’t. Felicity looked up when she heard Sara come back into the living room. She took off her glasses and wiped the tears away, putting them back on when Sara handed her a huge glass of red wine.

 

“Okay, this is how this is going to go. You are going drink your wine and listen to me Mrs. Smoak Queen.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“First, you are not a bad wife and Oliver is NOT leaving you. No matter what. That man loves you, Felicity. Do you hear me?”

 

Felicity nodded and drank more wine.

 

“Secondly, Felicity I am so incredibly sorry that you cannot have children. I can’t even pretend to comprehend what you are going through. But know that I love you and I’ll support you in whatever way I can. Third, I don’t believe for one second that you are a bad foster mother. Moving past the fact that I had no idea you were a foster mother, that is amazing by the way, I will never believe you are bad at it. Did someone tell you that?”

 

“No...no one told me,” Felicity said softly. I just know she thought.

 

“One more thing and then we are going to really talk. Felicity, I love you so so much! So much, that I’m going to move past my mad that you kept all of these things from me and we are going to talk about next steps. Because you Felicity Smoak are not helpless! You are a take action kind of woman. So, let’s figure out what actions to take to fix this.”

 

“I’m broken.” The tears ran down Felicity’s face.

 

“Oh honey,” Sara joined her on the couch and gave her a big hug. “I know you must feel that way but trust me we can put you back together.”

 

“Do you think so? I’m really starting to doubt it, Sara. I tried to move on then the boy wouldn’t talk to me.”

 

“I do think so. What boy? Oliver?”

 

“No, the foster child who stayed with us for a week.”

 

“I don’t know much about foster children, but sadly many come from rough situations. Did this boy come for a terrible situation?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, it probably wasn’t odd that he didn’t speak to you. Have you had the same experience with other foster children?”

 

“He was our only.”

 

“Felicity, I have no doubt you would be a great Mom to any child. Please don’t doubt that. You have a big heart and you are kind and compassionate. Maybe you just aren’t able to see it yet. Have you talked to anyone, like a professional, since you were told that can’t have children?”

 

“That’s the thing, it’s not 100% for sure I can’t have kids, Dr. Snow said it was highly unlikely. So, I almost feel like I don’t have the right to complain.”

 

“Don’t have the right to complain?” She looked at Felicity’s empty wine glass. “We need more wine!” Sara refilled both their glasses. “You have a right to complain and feel whatever you are feeling! There are no rules and of you definitely have a right to talk to someone! Felicity, you just received some devastating news. Of course, you need help processing! And I am here for you, always! But I think a professional might help also.”

 

“Maybe you are right.  Oliver really has tried to help. It’s me that’s the problem. He’s been a saint and I know he’s hurting too and it’s all my fault.”

 

“Okay, I don’t think this is a fault thing. Not your fault, not Oliver’s fault, it just is. This, I know makes it harder to comes to terms with, which is why you should talk to someone who knows more than me. But I do think you need to talk to Oliver. He loves you. You need to tell him you hurt and you know he hurts. Let me hold you if nothing else. Trust me, you will both feel better facing this together rather than alone.”

 

“Jeez Sara, when did you become the wise adult?”

 

“Only in times of crisis Felicity! So now, I think we have a plan. Stay here for a moment, I’ll be right back.” Sara walked down the hallway towards her bedroom and came back a couple of minutes later and handed a card to Felicity. “This is my therapist, she’s great. Why don’t you book an appointment with her? If she’s not for you, I’m sure she can suggest some other names.”

 

Felicity stood to hug Sara and noticed she was a little wobbly from the wine. “You are so wonderful, Sara. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. I’m still not okay but I have a plan.”

 

“You can repay me by talking to Oliver. He needs you and you need him. Trust me on this.”

 

“Okay, but I’m not so sure he’ll welcome me with open arms. I’ve been pretty awful.”

 

“Oh, I think he will. He’s got a big heart too. Here, I’ll call you a taxi.”

 

*****

 

Oliver stood looking out his living room window waiting for Felicity to come home. Sara had called to say she had sent her home in a taxi after they had drunk some wine. From the way Sara said  _ some _ , Oliver could only assume his wife was quite tipsy.

 

He saw the lights of the cab as it pulled up in the driveway and watched Felicity wobble her way out. He went outside to help her in. “Hey, I missed you.”

 

“I really miss you. I’m sorry Oliver. For everything.”

 

“Let’s get you inside.” Oliver decided it would be faster to just pick her up. He wouldn’t deny it was also self-serving as he loved holding his wife.  Felicity snuggled into his chest.

 

“Do you want to go up to bed?”

 

“No couch, I want to tell you some stuff and the wine will help.”

 

“Okay,” he smiled and carried her into the living room but sat with her on his lap. He had missed their closeness so much, he wasn’t ready to let go.

 

“I like this.” She stated and cuddled in.

 

“I like this too. I love you, Felicity. You know that, right?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not so sure I deserve it.” A tear slipped down her cheek. 

 

Oliver took off her glasses and placed them on the table next to him. “Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry you feel that way.”

 

“Speaking of feelings, Sara gave me wine and we talked. Thanks for that by the way.”

 

“No problem, I found talking to John really helped me.”

 

“So, as you and Sara know, I’m a take action person, so we came up with an action plan. Do you want to hear?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Step one was to tell Sara what was going on, step two, talk to my amazing husband and step three talk to a professional.”

 

“I like this action plan.”

 

“Oliver, I’m so sorry I can’t give you a baby.”

 

“Felicity, shh, you know I don’t blame you.”

 

“But I need you to know, I’m sorry this is not what you signed up for.”

 

“Not what I signed up for? Felicity, I signed up for you to be my wife. Are you my wife?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded.

 

“Then I got everything I signed up. Imagine if the doctor said that we couldn’t get pregnant because I had a low sperm count. Would you blame me?”

 

“NO!!”

 

“Well, that is how I feel. I know you are hurting, Felicity, and I know I can’t fix it - if I could I would. But shutting me out, just makes it hurt worst for both of us.”

 

“I know. I just didn’t want you to feel worst. I just didn’t know what to do so I decided to focus on what I did know how to do - work.”

 

“But that’s not working either, is it?”

 

“No, which means I’m going to call the therapist tomorrow. Would you want to go with me?”

 

“If you want me too, of course.”

 

“I want you to know everything. I want us to be on the same page. No more, dealing with this alone.”

 

“I like that plan a lot”

 

“Okay, now I’ve said it all and I’m very sleepy. Can you take me to bed, Mr. Queen?”

 

As Oliver carried his wife up the stairs, she looked up at him “And no alarm, I want to spend tomorrow in bed with my husband.”

 

Oliver smiled and for the first time in a long time, he felt he and his wife were on the same page.

 

*****

 

The help, helped a lot. They had been seeing the therapist for a couple of weeks and while they weren’t healed they had coping strategies and had shared and worked through some scary truths. Oliver looked at his wife, she was such a remarkable woman, he loved her so much.

 

“You’re staring at me, Oliver. Do I have something on my face?”  They were eating lunch in Felicity’s office. 

 

“Nope, I was just thinking how remarkable you are. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.  We are still on for the Book Lover’s Ball on Saturday, right?” The Book Lover’s Ball was Felicity’s favourite charity event in Starling City, all the proceeds went to the public library which was Felicity’s home away from home growing up. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it and I can’t wait to see your dress since you are keeping it hidden at Sara’s.”

 

“A woman must have some surprises.”

 

He loved that they were back to the teasing stages. They hadn’t had any more calls for foster care, but he was glad they had some time to heal first and they had a plan for their next call so they could look at it reasonably and Felicity would know for sure if she was a good foster mother. Oliver knew she was, but it was important for Felicity to know this herself.

 

“So, I’m getting ready with Sara and Nyssa at their place. Lance and Mom will be taking care of Madeline. And I’ll meet you there.”

 

“I’ll be there.” He smiled. Oliver couldn’t wait to see his wife in her fancy dress or take it off her.

 

*****

 

Oliver walked into the ball and looked around. The room seemed to be a sea of red and black dresses, it was Valentine’s Day, he reminded himself. He scanned the room again but did not see Felicity.

 

Where was his wife? And then he saw her. Well, more precisely he saw her amazing lace covered back and the ruffles surrounding her backside. Felicity knew he loved that part of her body and this stunning royal blue dress emphasized that asset perfectly. Oliver was blatantly staring at his wife’s ass and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he got closer.

 

Felicity heard her husband before she saw him. She knew he’d love this dress, which is why she had to have it, even if it wasn’t red. She had plenty of red dresses, especially as that was Oliver’s favourite colour on her but she knew he’d make an exception for this one. 

 

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. He just stood there with his mouth open. He really couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. The woman he loved more than any other, looking - well - PERFECT.

 

Felicity could tell from Oliver’s face that the dress had the desired effect, maybe even more than she had anticipated. She had rendered her husband speechless, she Smoaked him, her mother would say. 

 

“Felicity…” Oliver managed to stammer.

 

“So, you like it?”

 

Oliver nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Well, might I say you look rather smashing yourself, Mayor Queen. I see those suspenders hidden beneath that coat and you know what they do to me. I think you will be a very lucky man tonight.” She dropped her voice a little so only he heard the last part of what she said.

 

“I already know, I’m a lucky man. The luckiest, actually, because you are my wife.”

 

“Would you care to dance with your wife?” She smiled up at him. She was so glad they were okay. She knew they still weren’t back to where they were before but she did know he loved her and she loved him and they were working on everything else.”

 

“I’d love to.” Oliver led his wife to the dance floor and could not be prouder.

 

When the song was over they made their way over to talk to Lyla and John, who were standing with Sara and Nyssa. They had just begun catching up when Lyla had to excuse herself, “work” John explained.

 

Lyla joined them shortly after and offered sincere apologies but she had to leave. John left with his wife but promised he would set something up for the six of them soon.

 

*****

 

Felicity was admiring her fantastic husband from across the room but when she suddenly realized she didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to chuck her shoes off and take her husband to bed. She made her move toward him. She had plans.

 

Oliver watched his wife approaching, he was trying to pay attention to a local businessman about his concerns but his wife had that look in her eye. His favourite look. The look that meant she wanted him. And he could not deny that look. “Excuse, I’m sorry. Can I follow up with you on this? I’ll make sure my assistant books some time with you but my wife, I think she needs to go home.”

 

“Of course,” the man nodded as Mrs. Smoak Queen approached them.

 

“Why did you send that man away?”

 

“Because I think I need to take you home.”

 

Felicity smiled. “I think you do.” As she smiled up at her husband she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch. She pulled it out and they were both surprised to see Lyla’s name.

 

“Hello,” Felicity began walking out of the main ballroom so she could hear. Oliver followed close behind. “One second, Lyla I’m going to leave the ballroom.” As soon as they were a safe distance away, “Okay, I’m back.”

 

“Felicity, hi, I’m at work and I think I have two children who need your and Oliver’s help. Can you come down to the police station?”

“We are on our way, Lyla.” 

 

Felicity hung up the phone and turned to Oliver. “Lyla is at the police station, she says there are two young children who need our help.”

 

“Okay, I’ll grab our coats. You text Sara and let her know we had to leave.”

 

*****

 

When they arrived at the police station, Oliver requested to speak with Lyla Michaels. Lyla met them and took them to a private room. 

 

“We have a very sensitive and luckily very rare situation her. Two children, Simon 6 and his sister Alice 3 ½ were just rescued from a car accident. Their parents died on the scene. Both children speak with British accents so it may take more time than normal to find next of kin. We are looking at two very upset young children who may need your help for some time. Do you think you can do it?”

 

“Yes!” Felicity felt in her gut, they had to do this. 

 

Oliver nodded solemnly.

 

“Good, I thought you were the right people.”

 

“Lyla, should we change before we meet them. It seems a little crude for us to be in formal wear considering the situation.”

 

“I don’t think they will notice, the children are in shock.”

 

“Of course. Silly, for me to mention it.” Felicity admonished herself.

 

“Not silly, honey, thoughtful” Oliver took his wife’s hand. “Can we meet them now?”

 

“Yes, I think we should get them in a nice warm bed sooner rather than later. Right now, I’m their case worker so you can contact me if and when anything comes up and I’ll be checking in.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity nodded. She and Oliver followed Lyla out the door and into another room. There sat two of the most adorable children she had ever seen, both with red hair.

 

They both took in Oliver and Felicity and sized them up. They did notice what we wearing was all Felicity could think.

 

“Hi guys, this is Mr and Mrs Queen you’ll be staying with them for a little while. We are still trying to get in touch with your family in England.”

 

“We don’t have any family. Nanny died.” Simon said defensively. 

 

“We still have to check. Simon, I promise to keep you in the loop.”

 

Alice spoke for the first time since they entered the room. “Mommy? Daddy?” She looked to Simon.

 

“Alice, Mommy and Daddy aren’t here but Mr. and Mrs. Queen will take care of you.”

 

Alice looked up at Felicity with wide eyes. “Not Queen, princess.” She stated firmly pointing at Felicity’s dress.

 

“Okay,” Lyla crouched down to Alice’s level. “I think you guys,” she looked over at Simon, “should head home with Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

 

“Can we talk to you for a minute in private, Lyla?” Felicity asked.

 

“Sure.” Lyla turned to Simon and Alice. “We will be back in a moment.” 

 

Felicity and Oliver followed Lyla out the door and Felicity led them away, a little more, so little ears did not overhear. “Do they know?!”

 

“Yes, we told them and we think Simon understood a little but Alice, she’s only 3 ½, they had their passports with them, so we know their ages, Alice doesn’t understand. This is a tough situation for all involved.”

 

“Of course, I just wanted to be sure we are all on the same page. Thank you for everything Lyla. We will take them home now.”

 

“Oh, one more thing, we have their car seat and booster seat undamaged from the accident. A police officer from the accident is bringing them here once they are finished taking pictures of the crime scene. Oliver, why don’t you come with me and we can set them up in your car.”

 

“Perfect,” Oliver stated.

 

“I’ll go sit with the children until we are ready to go.” Felicity turned and head back toward the room.

 

When she entered she said two small, scared children. She couldn’t imagine what they were going through, losing their family in a foreign country but she would be there for them she vowed. In every way, she could. “I’m back, Mr. Queen is just putting your seats in our car and then we can head back to our house.” 

 

The children nodded. Simon seemed almost afraid of her, but she thought he was probably still in shock from everything that had happened. Alice on the other hand, slowly approached her and looked up “touch?”

 

It took Felicity a moment to realize the girl was talking about her dress. “Of course! Touch away.”

 

The little girl petted Felicity’s dress. “Soft.” Touching the dress seemed to comfort her so as far as Felicity was concerned, touch away. 

 

Lyla and Oliver came back to the room with the children. Oliver looked at Felicity and the kids, “okay, let’s get you guys home.” 


	6. Our Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take on the roles of parenting Simon and Alice and slowly becoming a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you who have read and commented on this story! This is the last chapter so I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

As they were about to leave the police station, Lyla stopped them with two small suitcases. “I think these are their things.”

 

Simon looked out through the open door and nodded.

 

Felicity was grateful at least the children could sleep in their own clothes tonight. It would be a comfort when everything else was new.

 

Felicity and Oliver both helped Simon and Alice get ready for bed. They put them in the same room with the two twin beds they had set up when they first got their license to foster. They had another room prepared as well but Felicity thought it best they stick together and from the look on Simon’s face, she doubted he would have allowed Alice out of his sight.

 

Felicity and Oliver walked back downstairs to the kitchen and Oliver put the kettle on to make tea.

 

“This is serious, Oliver,” Felicity said lowly, not wanting the children to overhear.

 

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

“Are you sure you’re good with this? If you’re not - no judgement - but we have to let Lyla know soon. These children may very well need a permanent home and we don’t want to mislead them.”

 

“You want me to be honest?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“I want to keep them. I want them to be our family.”

 

“Oliver, you just met them. How can you be so sure?”

 

“I don’t know but I am. Now, it’s time for you to be honest and just like with me - no judgement.”

 

“Oh, I want to keep them too.”

 

“Okay, then we will keep them as long as possible and we will hope for forever.”

 

*****

 

The first few weeks were rough, Simon was quiet and Alice kept asking for her Mommy and hated to be without Simon. If Simon wasn’t in her sight she clung to Felicity. Felicity was worried.

 

Felicity and Oliver were laying in their bed, she held her tablet while Oliver was reading a report for work.

 

“I think they need closure. The investigation is over. We should have a funeral.”

 

Oliver turned toward her, “do you think they’d understand?” 

 

“I think Simon will and it may help Alice understand. Although, I hate that we have to explain, again to a 3 ½ year old that her Mommy and Daddy aren’t coming back.” Felicity’s eyes welled with tears.

 

Oliver moved forward and pulled her into his arms. “I know you do. The world is not fair but we are going to help as much as we can and we can start by organizing a funeral.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver. Maybe we should run it by Lyla and the children’s therapist first, make sure we aren’t doing more harm than good.”

 

“We’ll do that tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.”

 

*****

 

The funeral did seem to help some and as there was no end in sight for the children’s stay with them. Oliver enrolled Simon in school and Felicity took Alice to her company's daycare. They had a routine and the children seemed to adjust well.

 

Felicity was about to go down and collect Alice for lunch when her phone rang. Seeing Lyla’s name, she answered with a smile.

 

“Hey, how are you doing?”

 

“Pretty good. Can you and Oliver come in for a meeting tomorrow? It’s about Simon and Alice.”

 

“Of course, what time were you thinking?”

 

“Say 11 am?”

 

“I’m looking at my schedule, I can do that. I’ll double check with Oliver and call you back later.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

Felicity hung up and called Oliver.

 

“What are you psychic?” Oliver exclaimed.

 

“No,” She chuckled. “What’s going on?”

 

“I just got a call from the school. Something happened with Simon and we’ve been asked to come in.”

 

“Not a problem. Do they need us now?”

 

“Sounds like it. I can swing by and pick you up.”

 

“Okay, I’ll head downstairs.”

 

******

 

Felicity didn’t even have her seatbelt done up before she began asking Oliver questions. She had too much time to think while waiting for Oliver to arrive. “Is Simon okay? Did he get hurt?”

 

“I asked that first and they assured Simon was fine.”

 

“Oh good! He’s such a sweet boy. He’s already had to go through so much.”

 

Oliver took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. “It’s going to be okay, Felicity. Whatever happened, we will deal with it together.”

 

*****

 

When they walked into the principal’s office they saw Simon sitting in a chair. He looked up and ran toward Oliver.

 

“I didn’t mean to do it. I will be better. Please don’t make us leave. It wasn’t Alice’s fault that I have a stupid temper. I will be better. I promise.”

 

Oliver pulled him into a hug. “Hey, buddy don’t worry Felicity and I would never make you leave. People make mistakes and it sounds like you did but it also sounds like you learned from it.” Oliver could feel his shirt getting wet from Simon’s tears. He looked toward Felicity, hoping he was saying the right thing. It was like she could read his mind, she gave him two thumbs up. He smiled.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, Mr. Wells will see you and Simon now.”

 

Oliver took Simon’s hand and they all walked into the principal’s office. Sadly, Oliver had lots of experience in the principal’s office.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen so nice to see you again. I called you in today so we could talk about what happened with Simon at recess.” Mr. Wells turned to look directly at Simon. “Simon, why don’t you tell us what happened?”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Wells.”

 

“Simon this is not about blame. I just want to hear about what happened.”

 

“Okay,” Simon looked at Felicity who gave him an encouraging smile. “The other kids were teasing me because I sound different from them and they said I didn’t belong here and that no one wanted me here. So, I told them it wasn’t true. Mr. and Mrs. Queen want me and then Jasper Bowen said that my parents didn’t even want me and that’s why they left and then,” the tears were now streaming down his face. “Then, I punched him. I know what he said wasn’t true and I know I’m not supposed to hit people. But in that moment…”

 

“Well, Simon. It sounds like you know that hitting people is wrong. You will be happy to know that Jasper saw the nurse and he will be fine. What Jasper said to you was wrong. The next time something like that happens, I want you to find a teacher.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Wells.”

 

“Given that you understand what you did was wrong and this is your first offence. I’m going to let you go home for the day. But please don’t end up in my office again.”

 

“I won’t, Mr. Wells.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Wells” Oliver nodded and led Simon away. Felicity followed.

 

They walked to the car in silence. Once Felicity made sure Simon was buckled in, she got in the front next to Oliver. “I don’t know about you guys but I think this calls for Big Belly Burger. Sounds like Simon has had a rough day and we should plot and plan to be prepared for future playground encounters.”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver exclaimed.

 

“I meant ways to handle them that don’t involve hitting.” She said defensively.

 

“Okay,” he grumbled although he still wasn’t sure. His wife had a vindictive streak in her and he loved it, just not sure that it should be taught to a six-year-old.

 

It was the first time they had done something just the three of them. It was nice. Simon talked more than ever and Felicity felt like they reassured him they weren’t sending him away. 

 

After lunch, Oliver took Simon to his office for the afternoon and Felicity headed back to work.

 

Oliver had just sat down at his desk when he got a text from Felicity.

 

**Felicity: I’m proud of Simon.**

**Felicity: I know hitting=bad**

**Felicity: But he was standing up for himself**

**Oliver: I’m proud too**

**Felicity: Lyla wants to meet with us at 11 tomorrow about the kids, is that good for you?**

**Oliver: Yes**

**Felicity: K, I’ll let her know**

**Felicity: Love you**

**Oliver: Love you more**

 

*****

 

The meeting was in a conference room at Child Protective Services and Oliver was surprised by the number of people at the table. He was suddenly very concerned they were taking Simon and Alice away and from the look on his wife’s face, she feared it too. Oliver squeezed her hand.

 

“Oliver, Felicity, thanks for coming in.” Lyla smiled.

 

Felicity was so glad to see a familiar face. “What is it? Did you find one of Simon and Alice’s relatives?” 

 

“No. That’s actually why you are here. We have been unable to locate any living relatives of Simon and Alice.”

 

“What does this mean?”

 

“This means they will formally go up for adoption.”

 

“We want them.” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Lyla smiled. “You will need to get a lawyer as you would be legally adopting Simon and Alice and we can go from there.”

 

“Do you foresee any problems?” Oliver could not resist asking. He wanted this so much. He already cared for Simon and Alice more than he ever thought possible. 

 

“I don’t but let’s see what the lawyers have to say. I know I’ll be able to testify that Simon and Alice’s needs are being met and they’re being well cared for. That will go a long way. Plus, Simon and Alice want to stay with you. They said so on many occasions.”

 

That made Felicity smile. “Can we tell them?”

 

“As we have been honest with them from the start, I see no reason to keep this from them.”

 

*****

 

That evening Oliver made his amazing spaghetti and meatballs. They had learned early on it was one of few meals everyone would eat. 

 

“So, how was your day Simon?”

 

“Good.” Still a man of few words.

 

“Alice?”

 

“Gake.”

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity to see if they had cake. Felicity smiled. “There was cake at daycare.”

 

“Gake.” Alice repeated and smiled.

 

“I see, so Felicity and I have something we would like to talk to you about and it’s kind of important.”

 

Simon sat up straighter in his chair and looked worried. Alice continued to slurp her pieces of spaghetti, despite the fact Felicity had cut them up.

 

“Felicity and I are meeting with a lawyer to see if we might be able to have you stay here.”

 

“But we already stay here?” Simon was confused.

 

“What Oliver means to say, was stay here permanently. We are going to see if we can adopt you. What do you think? Would you like that?”

 

Simon got up and hugged Oliver. Felicity loved watching the bond form between these two. After a moment, he left Oliver and hugged Felicity. Then he stood between them. “I say yes. And I know if Alice were older she would say yes too.”

 

“YES!” Alice cheered enthusiastically. 

 

“Okay, we will let you know. When we know more.” Oliver said and Felicity could see the tears sparkling in his eyes. 

 

*****

 

Six months later they were able to finalize the adoption papers. The four had become very close and for now, they had agreed that Simon and Alice should call them Oliver and Felicity. Although Alice sometimes slipped up and called Felicity Mommy. Felicity told her it was okay but secretly she was thrilled. 

 

Felicity also began some extensive digging into Simon and Alice’s birth parents lives. She wanted to know as much as she could so she could share this information with them. Growing up without her father she knew how precious this information would be.

 

They were sitting down to dinner as a family one evening, something Oliver treasured so much when Felicity turned to face Simon.

 

“So, it seems you have a birthday coming up! Turning seven! What would you like to do? We could have a party here or somewhere in the city for you and your friends?”

 

Simon looked glum. “I don’t really want to.”

 

“Hey buddy, we don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun to celebrate your birthday. But it’s your birthday and if you don’t want a party we won’t have one.”

 

“Really?” He looked at Felicity with wonder.

 

“Of course! We only want to do what makes you happy. It’s your birthday.”

 

“Thank you.” Simon smiled and dug into his food.

 

“Cake?” Alice said hopefully. 

 

Felicity noticed she was losing her British accent a little and it made her sad. “Yes, we will still have cake. Everyone gets cake on their birthday.”

 

Alice seemed satisfied with this answer.

 

*****

 

Later that evening when Felicity was putting Simon to bed, she pulled up his covers. “About your birthday, what would you think about us going to the cafe and inviting our family and friends?”

 

“You mean like Thea, Nanny Donna and everyone?”

 

“Yes, I mean all of them. But again, we don’t have to, it can be just us. I just know a lot of people would like to celebrate your birthday.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Felicity nodded. “We all think you are pretty awesome, Simon.”

 

“If you think they would like to, that would be nice. It’s just...”

 

“Just?” Felicity sat on the edge of Simon’s bed. “It’s just they won’t be there.”

 

“No, I’m so sorry Simon. I would give anything for your parents to be there and I’m sure they would too.”

 

“It just feels wrong celebrating without them.”

 

“I completely understand and if you don’t want to this year, that is fine. But what do you think they would want?”

 

Simon smiled. “My Mom would really like you, Felicity. And she would want me to celebrate.”

 

“So, family and friends at the cafe?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That sounds like a plan. Okay, sleep tight buddy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Felicity was almost out the door when she heard Simon say “Felicity?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too buddy.”

 

*****

 

She met Oliver coming out of Alice’s room. They took turns each putting a different kid to bed each night.  Oliver saw the tears in Felicity’s eyes and rushed to her.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. It is all incredibly right.” She took Oliver’s hand and led them to their bedroom and shut the door. “Simon said he loved me!”

 

“Oh Felicity! That is amazing. I’m so glad he told you.”

 

“We really are parents, Oliver! And I think we are doing a good job.”

 

“I know we are. I’m so glad they came into our lives.”

 

*****

 

The party went well. They shut down the cafe for a private party and Oliver made a special cake. Simon seemed over the moon and Felicity was so glad. He had lost so much, she just wanted him to have a special day.

 

Felicity was sitting with Alice eating cake and watching everyone enjoying themselves. She didn’t hear Oliver come up behind them.

 

“Good cake?”

 

“Daddy, you make best cake?”

 

“Why thank you, Alice, that is high praise coming from you!”

 

Alice beamed at Oliver. Felicity could already see that girl was going to have her father wrapped around her finger.

 

“The cake is really awesome Oliver. I especially love the M&Ms on top.”

 

“Birthday boy’s request.”

 

Simon had been talking to Sara and John but made his way back over to his family. 

 

Oliver smiled. “Having fun?”

 

“Yes! It was so nice that everyone came and I got a Green Arrow.”

 

Felicity laughed. She and Oliver had learned quickly that their little boy loved comics. So along with a trip to the comic book store, they had given him a Green Arrow action figure. Simon had been thrilled. The fact that her son loved comics really made her feel that she was doing this parenting thing right.

 

*****  

 

Later that evening, Felicity was sitting in the living room going through documents on her tablet when she saw Simon enter the room shyly.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Mom, Felicity I mean, can we talk? I miss them.”

 

“Oh, come here, Simon.” Felicity pulled him for a hug. “Simon, you are always going to miss them and that’s okay, they are your parents and you loved them very much. They also loved you and we can talk about them anytime you want. I wish I could have met them. They sound like amazing people.”

 

“Sound?”

 

“I’ve been looking into them. And you look more and more like your Dad every day. Here, let me show you.” Felicity quickly pulled up the picture she had found of Charlie Ashton.  “See you have his nose and his ears but you have your mother’s eyes.” Felicity then showed him a picture of his mother Claire Ashton. 

 

“Can you print me those pictures and maybe copies for Alice?”

 

“Of course, and we can frame them and put them in your rooms.” 

 

“That would be nice.” Simon blushed and began walking away and then stopped. He turned back and looked at Felicity. “Since my Mom isn’t coming back do you think it would be okay if I called you Mom? I don’t have to. If it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“Simon, I would love it if you called me Mom.” Tears filled her eyes.

 

“Okay?”

 

“More than okay!” Felicity put her tablet down and walked with Simon towards the playroom where Oliver and Alice were playing.

 

“Mommy!” Alice jumped up and ran toward Felicity. Felicity was shocked Alice had never been so open, it was like she sensed her brother’s hesitance. 

 

“I told her to do it.” Simon beamed.

 

“Hey Alice, want to give Mommy a hug?” Felicity stooped down to Alice’s level and embraced the little girl.

 

“I tired.” Alice wiped at her eyes.

 

“I think it’s bedtime.” She turned to Oliver and Simon, “I’m going to head upstairs with Alice. We will see you shortly.”

 

“We will follow in a moment.” Oliver smiled at his wife. He knew how much it meant to be called Mommy by Alice and his heart warmed for her. These children were giving her something he couldn’t and he could finally see the happiness in their lives again.

 

*****

 

“Just when I think I can’t love them anymore, I do.” Felicity sighed.

 

“Please, tell me you weren’t thinking of our children while I was making love to you.” Oliver chuckled.

 

“Not during.” She smiled. “Just now, I feel so full of love for you and that made me think of how much I love our children. OUR CHILDREN, Oliver! They are really ours! Aren’t they the best kids EVER?”

 

Oliver laughed. “Yes, hon, they really are.”

 

“Oh, I was talking to Simon tonight and he has asked to call me Mom!”

 

“I’m so proud of him, I knew he wanted to talk to you about something but when I asked he said it was private. I’m so glad he talked to you.”

 

“Are you okay, I mean that they aren’t calling you Dad?”

 

“But they are. It started to tonight, well a little earlier with Alice.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Oh, one more thing. I found pictures of Charlie and Claire Ashton on the Internet, I told Simon I would print them off and frame them for their rooms.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea, Felicity”

 

“Oliver, how did I get to be so lucky? I have the most amazing husband and now these children! I’m just so grateful.”

 

“You deserve it all and more, Felicity. I love our family and I love you.” He pulled her into his arms. 

 

“You know what this is?”

 

“What?”

 

“This is our Happily Ever After.”


End file.
